


Дышать

by Quisty



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арчи мучают кошмары, но Горацио знает, как его успокоить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дышать

Арчи раскрывает рот в беззвучном крике и захлебывается вдохом. Холодная темная вода сковывает его по рукам и ногам, утягивает вниз, на дно, прочь от солнечных бликов, мерцающих на поверхности; он рвется из последних сил - обратно, к свету и жизни, кричит, не обращая внимания на жжение в легких, но бесполезно, он точно знает: все бесполезно. Омерзительные скользкие щупальца хватают его за лодыжки, он бьется в паутине из водорослей, не в силах пошевелиться или вздохнуть...  
Его пальцы натыкаются на чьи-то еще. Теплые.  
Он вцепляется в чужую ладонь, судорожно, до синяков, до полукруглых следов от ногтей - лишь бы не упустить, не потерять этот крошечный шанс на спасение. Сердце, кажется, колотится прямо в ушах, и все же он слышит: "Тш-ш-ш, тихо, тихо".  
Шепот, касание, темнота - совсем другая, пахнущая пылью, и смолой, и потом, дышащая, беспокойная, _своя_.  
Арчи тихо всхлипывает, и чувствует, как невидимые руки обнимают его за плечи.  
"Ш-ш-ш, это сон. Дурной сон".  
Он закрывает глаза и доверчиво и благодарно улыбается темноте.

У Горацио впалые щеки, темные глазища в пол-лица и привычка задумчиво жевать кончики волос, выбившиеся из-под шляпы. Горацио никогда не заговаривает днем о кошмарах, терзающих его друга ночами - и все-таки, всякий раз первым оказывается рядом, придерживает за плечи, бормочет какую-то успокоительную чушь, выдергивает из липкого ледяного водоворота. Арчи верит в Горацио сильнее, чем в Иисуса Христа, потому что Господь когда там еще снизойдет к смиренным молитвам, а Горацио...  
Они несколько раз вспоминают о Симсоне, и Горацио признается, что тоже его боялся; Арчи знает - он врет. Горацио Хорнблауэр не боится никого и ничего - не он ли хладнокровно вызвал Симсона на дуэль на заведомо проигрышных условиях?  
Арчи совсем не нравится загнанное выражение на лице Горацио, когда он напоминает об этом, и он протягивает руку, касается гладкой щеки. Горацио смотрит долгим, темным взглядом, и, помедлив, накрывает его руку своей, сплетая пальцы. Арчи, кажется, забывает, как дышать.

На фрегате, идущем по открытому морю, сложно найти укромное местечко, но им удается отыскать какой-то уголок в глубине твиндека, на складе запасных снастей. Первый поцелуй выходит по-школярски неуклюжим, но Горацио способный ученик. У него горячие, мягкие губы, и Арчи, не сдержавшись, сладко стонет ему в рот, подаваясь навстречу, жадно шарит руками по телу, и никак не может поверить, что это бывает - так.  
Горацио дышит неглубоко и часто, в темноте не видно его глаз, но Арчи откуда-то знает, что они черные сейчас, чернее самой жаркой ночи южных широт. Он ловит движение языка среди приоткрытых губ - Горацио коротко облизывается, Арчи быстро целует его в уголок рта, спускается ниже, нетерпеливо распахивает воротник рубашки. Кожа к коже, ловя губами биение пульса, улыбаясь в ямочку между ключиц. Горацио сдавленно вскрикивает, когда Арчи сквозь ткань штанов гладит его уже напрягшийся член: сначала едва касаясь, костяшками пальцев, потом - вывернув ладонь, обхватывает по всей длине, так, что Горацио едва не хнычет, судорожно толкаясь бедрами вперед. Но Хорнблауэр не был бы Хорнблауэром, если бы не схватывал все на лету.  
Арчи кажется, что весь воздух из легких откачали гигантской помпой, когда к его паху прижимается горячая ладонь, но Горацио не планирует останавливаться на достигнутом. За время следующего поцелуя он успевает запустить руку Арчи в штаны, и теперь уже тот со всхлипом втягивает воздух, и путается пальцами в чужих волосах, и выгибается вперед под осторожными, любопытными прикосновениями. Горацио гладит его бережно, словно боится навредить, ведет ладонь вниз, потом вверх, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по чувствительной головке, и Арчи давится криком.  
Горацио затыкает ему рот поцелуем, и Арчи чувствует чужую улыбку на своих губах.

Нет, думает Арчи. Нет, нет, нет. Я не смогу, я не буду, нельзя заставлять друга, это грязно, и постыдно, и...  
Но Горацио снова целует его, настойчиво и страстно, и Арчи может думать только о том, на что способен этот умопомрачительный рот. Будто против воли он надавливает на плечи Горацио, вынуждая того опуститься ниже - и, после небольшой заминки, тот покорно встает перед ним на колени, и - Матерь Божья, откуда он?..  
Прохладный воздух трюма не приносит облегчения разгоряченному телу, когда Горацио справляется с застежками и завязками - и сразу же лижет, от основания по всей длине, как дети на ярмарках лижут петушков из жженого сахара. Потом негромко смеется, обдавая напряженный член Арчи жарким дыханием, утыкается носом в светлые жесткие волосы внизу живота, трется, задевая возбужденную плоть подбородком, щекой, плотно сомкнутыми губами. Арчи зажмуривается до цветных пятен перед глазами, но не помогает, ни черта не помогает - вокруг и так темно, а все недостающие детали ему подсказывает воображение.  
Влажные от пота темные пряди, кольцами прилипшие ко лбу. Лихорадочный румянец на скулах. Глаза, бездонные, как океанские глубины, только загляни - не вынырнуть, не вздохнуть. Губы...  
Арчи не успевает додумать мысль, потому что эти губы смыкаются вокруг его члена.  
Горацио делает все неумело, но старательно, помогает себе рукой, скользит языком вдоль складки крайней плоти, собирает выступившую на головке каплю, недолго держит во рту, прежде чем проглотить. Арчи не видит, но _знает_ , как у него при этом дергается кадык, и только сейчас догадывается прикусить собственный кулак, чтобы не переполошить всю нижнюю палубу, а Горацио снова берет у него в рот - глубоко, слишком глубоко для первого раза, и ему наверняка не хватает воздуха, и нельзя толкаться вперед, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя...  
Арчи кончает, до крови прокусив ладонь, когда Горацио не то кашляет, не то сглатывает, насаживаясь горлом на его член.  
Ноги отказываются его держать, и он съезжает на пол, беспомощно цепляясь за плечи друга, Горацио дышит тяжело, как после забега по вантам, и глаза Арчи уже достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы он мог разглядеть белесые капли на неестественно красных, воспаленных, натруженных губах. Он протягивает руку, но не решается коснуться; сквозь посторгазменную истому угрем проскальзывает гадкая мысль - чем он лучше Симсона?  
Он не решается встретиться с Горацио взглядом, боясь прочесть в нем - что?  
Отвращение? Презрение? Жалость?  
Ему снова не хватает воздуха, но Горацио просто ловит его руку и на мгновение прижимает к губам. Арчи широко распахивает глаза, всматриваясь в полумрак, но это и не нужно: от улыбки Горацио можно ослепнуть даже в самой кромешной тьме.  
И словно обруч, сковавший грудь, рассыпается в мелкое крошево.

День напролет Горацио касается его словно бы случайно - плечом, коленом, отирается рукавом, словно каждым движением напоминая, заманивая.  
Соблазняя.  
Арчи знает, слишком хорошо знает, куда это может их привести. Это неправильно. Недостойно. Немыслимо.  
И, все же, с наступлением второй вахты он приходит на их место первым. Он твердо знает, чего хочет.  
Дышать.


End file.
